


Stress Relief

by Donny15



Series: Adventures in the Devildom [5]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, But Mostly Gender Neutral Language Is Used, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Reader has a vagina, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donny15/pseuds/Donny15
Summary: The main character is stressed out and decides to bake some cookies. His boyfriend Beel of course has a sixth sense about when people are cooking or baking, and shameless smut ensues.Main character is meant to be a trans man, and I try to be vague about body parts so it can be read as gender neutral!
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Adventures in the Devildom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Stress Relief

You’ve been pretty stressed out lately because finals week is coming up, and if there’s one thing that makes you feel better it’s baking. You’re head’s been buried in books all day and you think it’s time for a break. So you stand and throw on one of Beel’s sweaters that you’d stolen about 2 weeks ago before heading to the kitchen.

Once in there, you look at the options and realize with glee that you have all the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies! You get started mixing the ingredients, and as you work you begin humming along to your favorite song.

Soon the first batch of cookies is in the oven, and you freeze the rest of the dough – you make sure to keep it way in the back, hoping Beel doesn’t find it. Then you hoist yourself up onto the counter, opening up a game on your phone.

Pretty soon the cookies are done, and you pour yourself a glass of milk before scarfing down all but one of the cookies. You dip the last cookie in milk and are about to put in in your mouth, when the kitchen door nearly slams open.

You see Beel, likely post-workout. He’s still in his tanktop and shorts and it looks like he rushed over here. You smile at him and wave. He smiles back, “M/C, I smelled cookies. Are there any left?”

And that gives you an idea. With a devious smile, you lean back on the counter and gaze at him longingly, “this is the last one. You’ll have to come and get it if you want it~”. And with that, you place it in between your lips, slowly. Exaggeratedly you take a bite and swallow it, moaning at the taste – you hope this is enough to entice him.

Beel licks his lips and strides towards you, when he gets there he tangles his hand in your hair and kisses you deeply. His tongue pushes past your lips and you respond in kind, tongues dancing in your mouth. You let out a soft moan and he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, tasting every inch of your mouth before pulling back.

“Tastes good.” His voice is husky, just above a whisper, and he presses his forehead to yours. “Can I taste more?”

“Beel…” You smile and press your lips to his again in a chaste kiss. You whisper against his lips, “I would like nothing more.”

He wastes no time, pressing his tongue between your lips. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him in close and moving your lips with his. The two of you have done this enough that it’s familiar, practiced, but never fails to make your heart beat faster and faster. He pulls your bottom lip into his teeth and bites down, drawing a moan out of you.

One of his hands grips the back of your neck, and the other is holding your thigh. He pulls away for just a moment, and you’re about to protest, but then he’s got both hands on your hips, pulling your shirt and binder up above your chest. His mouth finds your neck and you sigh contentedly, hands gripping his hair and holding him close to you.

He opens his mouth, sucks on the base of your jaw, and trails his fangs down your neck which draws a shiver out of you. He works his way down, kissing, licking, and sucking as he goes. Your breathing grows heavier, the contrast of the cold air on your chest and the warmth of his mouth makes you whine and you try to push his head down further.

His lips move against your neck, just above the shirt, and you feel him laugh quietly against your skin, “someone’s impatient.”

“Beel, please, don’t make me beg.” He chuckles again but complies, moving over the shirt and pressing his lips to your collarbone. He nips you and works his way down to your chest. And then, he’s leaving love bites around your nipple. You gasp and try desperately to pull him closer, but to no avail.

You whine, moving one of your hands to toy with your other nipple, desperate for more stimulation, but he grabs your hand and places it back in his hair. He kisses the spot right next to your nipple and you squirm in his grasp. He wastes no more time though, taking your nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. You tighten your grip on his hair and gasp.

He sucks on the nipple in his mouth and uses his hand to toy with the other, squeezing, pinching, and rolling it around his fingers. You squirm in his grasp, still trying to push him further down your body. This feels good, but you desperately want more.

Luckily, he complies, kissing his way down your stomach. He pulls your hips so you’re hanging off the counter slightly. In one quick motion he pulls your pants and underwear down before getting on his knees between your legs. He starts by kissing from just above your knee up to your thigh, and he starts nibbling at the skin of your thigh. His eyes meet yours and he bites down hard, making you cry out in pleasure. Part of you thinks that should hurt, but it’s drowned out by the pleasure.

Beel looks up at you, making eye contact, and the desire in his eyes makes your breath catch in your throat. He watches you, and you’re frustrated for a moment before realizing; he’s asking for permission.

Despite all the times you’ve fucked, he always makes sure you’re comfortable with what’s going on. It’s normally sweet, but right now you just want him. You nod, and push him towards you with all your might for good measure. Of course, that isn’t necessary; Beel barely needs any encouragement. He licks at you, savoring your taste, pressing his tongue deeper with each pass. You moan and wrap your legs around his head, holding him as close to you as possible.

Without much warning he buries his tongue inside you, curling it and tasting every bit of you that his tongue can reach. You gasp and squirm, his hands on your hips are keeping you in place though, so all you can do is grind against his tongue and moan. He moves his mouth to your clit, sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. He bites down gently and you yelp in surprise, but his ministrations send a shiver down your spine – the pleasure feels like electricity pulsing through your body.

It doesn’t take long at all before you ding yourself coming undone. You grind yourself against his mouth, desperate for more, “Beel I-” He chooses that point to run his tongue along a particularly sensitive spot and you cry out, pressing closer to him, “I’m close! Don’t stop, please, don’t stop!”

And he doesn’t. Your legs tighten around his head and you, desperate to anchor yourself somehow, tug on his hair and bite down on your own lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to stifle a scream as your back arches and you cum. Beel drinks it all up and keeps sucking gently until you finish, allowing you to ride out your orgasm until you’re twitching against him and gasping for breath.

Beel stands up and meets your eyes, the hunger in his eyes still present. He presses a kiss to your lips and you can taste yourself on him. He pulls back, only slightly, “You’re delicious… but I’m not done tasting you yet.” And with that he picks you up and carries you to his room. Even if you’d had time to protest, you wouldn’t want to. All you can think about is how badly you want him, how much you need him.

Once in his room, he shifts his grip so he’s holding you with one hand and uses the other to pull your shirt all the way off. He tosses it to the side unceremoniously. Once that’s out of the way, he sets you down and pulls you in for another sloppy kiss, which you return.

He kisses your chest again, this time sinking his teeth in and drawing a cry out of you. You’re sure he’s broken skin, but in this moment it just sends more pleasure to your core. Almost apologetically, he licks the bite before gripping your ass with both hands and lifting you up. He’s got you sitting on his shoulders, using one hand to hold you in place and the other playing with one of your nipples. Your core is pressed right against his mouth and he immediately dives in enthusiastically.

Beel draws another earth-shattering orgasm out of you with just his mouth, but this time gives you no break. You squirm against him and whine, overstimulated but there’s no sign of him stopping. He’s eating you out as if he’s a man dying in the desert, and you’re the only source of water for miles. Your legs are wrapped tight around him, and you feel him growl against you as you cum yet again. He shows no signs of stopping anytime soon.

You realize that, at some point, he transformed. So naturally, you grip his horns tightly. Your fingers scrape against the base and you feel Beel shudder beneath you as he groans and redoubles his efforts, dipping his tongue inside you. The way his tongues moves is, ironically, heavenly and you cry out his name as you clamp around his tongue, coming once more.

“Beel… I need, I need more of you, please” you beg him. You know from experience, he can and will eat you out all night long, but right now you need to feel him inside you… more than just his tongue. He moves his mouth slightly, popping your clit back into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue and running his teeth along it.

You’re about to protest, but the words get caught in your throat as you feel him shift, he’s holding you up with just one hand now and you feel his other hand, two of his large fingers pressing inside you. Your eyes flutter closed and you grind against him, gasping for breath. “Please, please, please…”

He buries his fingers as deep as possible before curling them inside you, and suddenly you’re seeing stars and crying out his name as you cum around his fingers. You find yourself moaning as he inserts a third finger, pushing them in and out, stretching you and feeling the softness and warmth of your walls wrapped around him.

“Beel, please, fuck I can’t – I can’t wait anymore!” Your voice comes out keening, whining, desperation practically dripping from your words.

Beel presses a kiss to your clit and nibbles on it gently with his teeth, flicking his tongue against it as his fingers work you open more and more. You scream as a sixth orgasm wracks your body, leaving you shaking and panting. Beel helps you ride it out on his fingers before setting you down gently on the bed.

You look up at him, face red and hair sticking to your head with sweat. He removes his own clothes, and you see his cock hard and throbbing for you. You reach your arms out for him and he obliges, lifting your legs above his shoulders as he positions himself above you. The tip of his dick is pressed against your entrance but he doesn’t move yet. Instead he reaches the fingers that were just inside you moments ago to his lips and presses them in, sucking your essence off of them. His eyes flutter shut and he groans at the taste.

Heat floods through your body once more. You didn’t know it was possible to get even more turned on, but watching Beel lick and suck your taste off of his own fingers does something amazing to you. His eyes open and he gazes at you, popping his fingers out of his mouth and into yours. The pressure is strong and insistent, you part your lips with a moan and suck on the intruding digits as he probes your mouth.

“See? I told you that you’re delicious.” He smiles at you slightly before pulling his fingers out of your mouth. Your legs are still hooked over his shoulders and he presses close to you, kissing you deep as he slides inside you with a moan. Your tongues dance together and he slowly buries himself to the hilt.

You wrap your arms around his back and he pulls out, before slamming back in. Everything about Beel is big, including his dick, and the motion nearly makes you scream in pleasure. Your nails dig into his back as he pulls out and slams back in again.

His hands and lips are roaming your body as he fucks you senseless, every one of your nerves is on fire. You say his name over and over, needing all of him, feeling him deep inside you as the pleasure builds. He bites into your shoulder, drawing a keening sound from your lips and he growls.

One of his hands finds its way to your clit and begins rubbing circles there, building your pleasure higher and higher. It doesn’t take long like that for his hips to abandon the rhythm, and before you know it you’re clenching around him as you cum one last time.

Feeling you tighten around him makes him groan your name, and he presses his lips to yours again as he cums with you. The two of you ride out your orgasms and then slow, your hands rubbing soft circles into his back as he falls onto the bed next to you. He wraps his arms around your waist and nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck with a sigh.

Infuriatingly, he hasn’t even broken a sweat; meanwhile you’re a sweaty, blushing, panting mess.

You both lay there for a few minutes before he begins to move. You open your mouth to protest but he presses a finger to your lips. “Does it hurt?” There’s concern evident in his eyes as he looks over the bite marks, one on your shoulder, one on your chest, and another on the inside of your thigh.

“What?”

“The bites. I… didn’t mean to hurt you.” He kisses each of them gently before rising from the bed.

“Beel, wait! Stay here, please…”

“M/C, you’re… bleeding. I’m getting first aid supplies.” With that he disappears into the bathroom. He reemerges with some bandages, disinfectant, and two wet washcloths. One he uses to clean up your core and the other to wipe away the blood. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go that far…”

“Oh hush, Beel. I enjoyed it in the moment, and there’s no permanent damage.” You smile lazily at him, enjoying the feeling of the afterglow. He finishes cleaning up and bandaging your wounds before curling back up in bed next to you.

The two of you fall asleep like that, curled up against one another peacefully.

Neither of you spare a thought for the evidence left behind in the kitchen…

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in years but fuck, I just want to be ravaged and fucked senseless by Beel. This was meant to be rougher, but I can't imagine Beel actually hurting someone he loves without a damn good reason so this is the roughest I felt he'd willingly be. Anyways hope you enjoyed this self indulgent smut!


End file.
